Eli Wages' Channel
List *101 Dalmatians *101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians: The Series *2 Stupid Dogs *3-2-1 Penguins! *3 Amigonauts *6teen *The 7D *A Bug's Life *A Goofy Movie *An Extremely Goofy Movie *Adventure Time *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *ALF *Alice In Wonderland (1951) *Alice In Wonderland (2010) *Alice Through The Looking Glass *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series *An All Dogs Christmas Carol *An American Tail *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail: The Mystery of The Night Monster *Anastasia *Animaniacs *Animaiacs: Wakko's Wish *Antz *Arthur Christmas *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Atomic Betty *Atomic Puppet *Attack of the Killer Tomatoes *Back at the Barnyard *Balto *Bambi *Bambi II *Barnyard *Bartok the Magnificent *Beanie Babies 1, 2, & 3 *Bear In The Big Blue House *Beauty And The Beast *Beauty and the Beast: The Enchated Christmas *Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World *Beauty And The Beast (2017) *Bebidu (TV Series) *Bedknobs And Broomsticks *Bee Movie *Best Pals Hand Time 1 & 2 *Best Pals Hand Toons *Best Pals Hand Shorts (2017) *Between the Lions *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: The Series *Bolt *Bonkers *The Boss Baby (2017) *The Boss Baby: Back in Business *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Brave *Breadwinners *Brother Bear *Brother Bear 2 *Bubble Guppies *Being Ian *Bunsen Is A Beast *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Ben 10 *Ben 10 Alien Force *Ben 10 Ultimate Force *Ben 10 Ominverse *Ben 10 (2016) *Camp Lazlo *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cars *Cars 2 *Cars 3 *Casper (1995) *Casper: A Spirited Beginning *Casper Meets Wendy *Casper's First Christmas *CatDog *Cats & Dogs *Cats Don't Dance *Charlie And The Chocolate Factory (2005) *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Chicken Little (2005) *Chicken Run *Christmas Eve on Sesame Street *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Chuck's Choice *Chuck's Choice: The Movie *Cinderella *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs: The Series *Coraline *Cow and Chicken *Crash & Bernstein *Cyberchase *Code Lyoko *Danger Mouse (2015) *Daniel Tiger's Nighborhood *Darkwing Duck *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 *Dexter's Laboratory *Dinosaur *Dinosaurs (TV Show) *Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone *Disney Rarites Shorts *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales *Dog City *Doki *Doozers *Dora the Expleror *Dragon Tales *Duck Dodgers *Dumbo *DuckTales *DuckTales (2017) *DuckTales: The Treasure of The Lost Lamp *Earthworm Jim (TV Series) *Easter Webkinz (2017) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show *Elf *Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas *Ella the Elephant *Elmo Saves Christmas *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera *Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas *Enchanted *Epic *Everything's Rosie *Family Guy *Fanboy And Chum Chum *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *Fast and Furious *Fast Five *Furious 7 *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *FernGully II: The Magical Rescue *Finding Dory *Finding Nemo *Flushed Away *Follow That Bird *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Fraggle Rock *Free Birds *Frosty the Snowman *Frosty Returns *Frosty's Winter Wonderland *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Fun and Fancy Free *Family Guy *Fresh Beat Band Of Spies *Garfield and Friends *Gay Purr-ee *Gnomeo and Juliet *Go, Diego Go! *Gravity Falls *Gravity Falls (2001) *Green Eggs and Ham *Grojband *Get Blake! *Happy Feet *Happy Feet Two *Harvey Beaks *Harvey Street Kids *Harvey Street Kids: A Really Big Movie *Help! I'm A Fish *Hercules *Hercules (TV Series) *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *Hey There, It's Yogi Bear *Home (2015) *Home Alone *Home Alone II: Lost in New York *Home on The Range *Hong Kong Phooey *Hoodwinked *Hoodwinked Too: Hood vs. Evil *Hop *Horrid Henry *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Hotel Transylvania *Hotel Transylvania 2 *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *House of Mouse *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *How to Train Your Dragon *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming *I Am Weasel *Inspector Gadget (1983) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *Ice Age Franchise *Inside Out *Invader Zim *Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus *Iron Kid (TV Series) *Jack (TV Series) *James and The Giant Peach *Jetsons: The Movie *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Jimmy Two Shoes *Johnny Bravo *Johnny Test *Jonah: a Veggietales Movie *Kidsongs *Kim Possible *Kronk's New Groove *Krypto the Superdog *Kubo and the Two Strings *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda Holiday *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awsomeness *Lady And The Tramp *Lady And The Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Leroy and Stitch *Lilo & Stitch *Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch *Lilo & Stitch: The Series *Little Einsteins *Little Charmers *Little People (TV Series) *Littlest Pet Shop *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Lolirock *Madgascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Madly Madagascar *Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins Returns *Meet the Robinsons *Megamind *Melody Time *Merry Madagascar *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Mickey Donald & Goofy The Three Musketeers *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Minions (2015) *Moana (2016) *Monsters Inc. *Monsters University *Monsters Vs Aliens *Monsters Vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space *Monsters Vs Aliens (TV Series) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Mucha Lucha *Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico *Mulan *Mulan II *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: The Movie *Megas XLR *Martin Mystery *Marvel Spider-Man (2017) *Miss Moon *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir: The Movie *Natrue Cat *Ned's Newt *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Night At The Museum 1, 2 & 3 *Noah's Ark (2007) *Norm of the North *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *Nutri-Ventures: Music Clips *Octonauts *Odd Squad *Odd Squad: The Movie *Oliver & Company *Once Upon A Forest *Open Season *Open Season 2 *Open Season 3 *Open Season: Scared Silly *Oscar and Friends *Osmosis Jones *Over the Hedge *Paddington (2014) *PAW Patrol *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Peter Pan *Pete's Dragon *Pete's Dragon (2016) *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension *Piglet's Big Movie *Pink Panther & Pals *Pinky and the Brain *Pinocchio *Pip Ahoy! *Pippi Longstocking *Pippi Longstocking (TV Series) *Planes *Planes: Fire and Rescue *Planet 51 *Planet Sheen *Pocahontas *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World *PINY Institute of New York *Peppa Pig *Pooh's Grand Adventure *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Pound Puppies Series *Prep & Landing *Puppy in My Pocket *Puss in Boots *Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos *PJ Masks *Poochini's Yard *Quack Pack *Quest for Camelot *Quick Draw McGraw *Rango *Ratatouille *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Ready Jet Go *Recess *Recess: School's Out *Regular Show *Regular Show: The Movie *Return to Neverland *Rikki Tikki Tavi *Rio *Rio 2 *Rise of the Gaurdians *Robin Hood *Robots *Rock-A-Doodle *Rock Dog (2017) *Rocket Monkeys *Rocko's Modern Life *Rocko’s Modern Life: Static Cling *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With A Kiss *Rover Dangerfield *Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July *Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Rugrats *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild *Rise of the Teeange Muntant Ninja Turtles *Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 *Saludos Amigos *Santa Claus is Coming To Town *Scooby Doo Movies *Sea Creatures *Sea Creatures 2 *Secret Millioranire Club *Sesame Street *Shark Tale *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Shrek Series *Sidekick *Sinbad: Legend of The Seven Seas *Sing (2016) *Skunk Fu *Sleeping Beauty *Smurfs: The Lost Village *Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs *Song of the South *Sonic Boom (2014) *Space Jam *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron *Splash and Bubble *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star Vs. The Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Stoked *Storks (2016) *Stuart Little *Stuart Little 2 *Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild *Summer Break Beanie Babies (2017) *Super Why *Supernoobs *Supernoobs: The Movie *Surf's Up *Surf's Up 2: Wavemania *Sunny Day *Sally Bollywood *Tails From the Ark: Honk If You’re Special *Tangled *Tangled: Before Ever After *Tangled Ever After *Tangled: The Series *TaleSpin *Tarzan *Tarzan and Jane *Tarzan II *Teen Titans *Teen Titans Go! *Teen Titans Go! to the Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Adventures of Ichabod And Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of The Gummi Bears *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Angry Birds Movie *The Annoying Orange *The Ant Bully *The Aristocats *The Aristocats: The Animated Series *The Atom Ant Show *The Beanie Babies Christmas Party (2016) *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *The Best Pals Hand Time Christmas Special (2013) *The Best Pals Hand Time Halloween Special (2014) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Valentine's Day Special (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) *The Black Cauldron *The Book of Life *The Boss Baby *The BoxTrolls *The Brave Little Toaster *The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *The Buzz on Maggie *The Cat In The Hat (1971) *The Chipmunk Adventure *The Croods *The Devil and Daniel Mouse (1978) *The Emoji Movie *The Emperor's New Groove *The Emperor's New School *The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants *The Fairly Oddparents *The Fast and the Furious *The Flintstones *The Fox and The Hound *The Fox and the Hound 2 *The Garfield Show (2009) *The Good Dinosaur *The Good The Bad And The Huckleberry Hound *The Great Mouse Detective *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *The Grinch (2018) *The Hillbilly Bears *The Huckleberry Hound Show *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame *The Hunchback Of Notre Dame II *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant *The Jetsons *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *The Jungle Book (2016) *The King and I *The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Througe The Mists *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of the Saurus Rock *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinyasaurses *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of Flyers *The Land Before Time XII: The Wisdom of Friends *The Land Before Time: Journey of the Brave *The Land Before Time (TV Series) *The Lego Movie (2014) *The Lego Batman Movie (2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) *The Lion Guard *The Lion King *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1/12 *The Little Engine that Could *The Little Fox (1981) *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *The Little Prince (TV Series) *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (2012) *The Loud House *The Magilla Gorilla Show *The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *The Mighty B! *The Mr. Men Show *The Muppets Series *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *The New Yogi Bear Show *The Nightmare Before Christmas *The Nut Job *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature *The Parables Of Peter Rabbit *The Peanuts Movie *The Pebble and The Penguin *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *The Perils of Penelope Pitstop *The Pink Panther *The Pink Panther (1993 TV Series) *The Pirates: Band of Misfits *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and The Frog *The Polar Express *The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) *The Reluctant Dragon *The Replacements *The Ren & Stimpy Show *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *The Road To El Dorado *The Rugrats Movie *The Scarecrow (2000) *The Secret Life of Pets *The Secret of NIMH *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *The Secret Saturdays *The Secret Saturdays Go To The Movies *The Secret Squirrel Show *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *The Smurfs *The Smurfs 2 *The Sneetches *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *The Swan Princess *The Sword In The Stone *The Tale of Despereaux *The Tale of The Bunny Picnic *The Thief and the Cobbler *The Three Caballeros *The Tigger Movie *The Ugly Duckling And Me! *The Webkinz Christmas Carol (2016) *The Wild *The Wizard of Oz *The Year Without a Santa Claus *The Yogi Bear Show *The ZhuZhus *Thomas Edison's Secret Lab *Thomas the Tank Engine Franchise *Thumbelina *Time Termors *Timon & Pumbaa (TV Series) *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Tiny Toons Spring Break *Tiny Toons Night Ghouley *Tom & Jerry: The Movie *Tom & Jerry Tales *The Tom & Jerry Show (2014 TV Series) *Tomodachi Life: The TV Series *True and the Rainbow Kingdom *Top Cat *Top Cat: The Movie *Top Cat Begins *Total Drama Series *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *Toy Story 4 *Treasure Planet *Trick Or Webkinz: The New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) *Trolls (2016) *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Turbo *UMIGO *Uncle Grandpa *Underdog (2007) *Up *Valiant *VeggieTales *VeggieTales In The House *VeggieTales In The City *Viva Pinata *Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Wacky Races *Wacky Races (2017) *Wallace & Gromit: A Matter of Loaf And Death *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of The Were Rabbit *Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers *WALL-E *Wally Gator *Wander Over Yonder *Wayside *Webkinz Series *Webkinz Valentine's Day (2016) *Wee Sing Series *Wee Singdom *We're Back a Dinosaur's Story *Where On Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wild Kratts *Will and Dewitt *Wimzie's House *Winnie The Pooh (2011) *Winnie The Pooh: A Valentine for You *Winnie The Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winnie The Pooh: Seasons of Giving *Winnie The Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Wonder Park *Wreck-It-Ralph *Yin Yang Yo *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Yogi The Easter Bear *Yogi's Ark Lark *Yogi's Birthday Party *Yogi's Gang *Yogi's Treasure Hunt *Zootopia Category:Eil Wages